


Tánc

by Szim



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26713990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Nishinoya Yuu
Kudos: 1





	Tánc

Hinata lágyan ringatózott. A zene magával ragadta. Sose tudott táncolni, de ez magával ragadta. Hirtelen egy reá vetülő árnyékra lett figyelmes. Felnézve Nishinoyát pillantotta meg, aki a kezét nyújtotta felé, szemében pajkos fény lobogott.

Némi hezitálást követően elfogadta a felkínált kezet, s engedte magát a táncparkettre húzni. Épp egy lassú szám jött, így partnere közelebb vonta magához, majd belekezdtek a könnyed keringőbe. Hinata hagyta magát sodortatni az árral, vagyis Noya vezetésével. Elmerült a mozgás ilyenfajta élvezetében. Általában nyersen, vadul és energikusan pattogott össze meg vissza, így határozottan újszerű tapasztalat volt ilyen összeszedetten, irányítottan laza testmozgást végezni. A tánc lenyűgözte.

Ahogy partnerére pillantott, a szemeiben csillogást vélt felfedezni. Ezt akaratlanul is viszonozta.

Mikor a muzsika a végére ért, ők ketten eltűntek az éjszakában, s kettesben, privátban folytatták a táncot.


End file.
